1000 Paper Cranes
by Princess-Meru
Summary: There is a saying that if you create 1000 paper cranes, you'll be granted one wish. As a hope for the new year, 1000 paper cranes will be created. A series of HP one shots and drabbles
1. Crane 1: Reflection

**1000 Paper Cranes**

**Paper Crane Number 1: Reflection**

_Sometimes when I walk by a reflection of myself, I think about everything that I would change if I could._

"Harry? Are you alright?" I can feel the stares of bystanders as Hermione and I walk down Diagon Alley. Her arm clings to mine like it usually does. Sometimes I think she does it to make sure she wont lose me, that if she lets go even a little, I'll vanish.

I smile at her. "I'm fine Hermione. Don't worry."

"Did you brush your hair this morning?" she runs her fingers through my black locks. Does she really think that doing that will make it lie flat?

_The first thing I would do is permanently shave off all of my hair. The same black hair the James Potter, perfect seeker and marauder,tried to possess. The feature that makes me truly identical to him._

She sighs. "Have you tried using a potion?"

"Yes. They don't work Hermione. I think my father cast a spell on it or something."

She smiles. "Or maybe your mother? She was the charm worker from what the professor say."

_The second thing would be to gouge out my "beautiful emerald" eye. My mother's eyes. The perfect student who could do no wrong._

"Speaking of charms, you know, there are spells to correct your eyesight." I wonder what sort of fascination she has with my appearance, but I suppose it's something girls just do.

I realize that my glasses are beginning to fog and I take them off to clean them. When we stop I hear a voice.

_The final thing I would do..._

"Isn't that Harry Potter?"

_...is take a knife to remove the scar that sits on my forehead. The scar that belongs to the Boy Who Lived._

"Hermione," I whisper as the crowd gathers, "can we go home?"

"Sure." She nods and apparates us both.


	2. Crane 2: The Official Malfoy List

**1000 Paper Cranes**

**Paper Crane 2: The official Malfoy list to morning preparations:**

Take a Shower – The Prince of the Malfoy line may not, at any point in time, be dirty or smell like anything other than the most expensive perfume. Therefore, a Malfoy must shower before every meal and after every activity that involves over exertion to the point of perspiration.

Arrange hair and face – First proceed with the drying and gelling of hair. Malfoy hair must be perfect; a single cowlick is unacceptable. Then any imperfections on the skin must be rectified. If a potion is necessary, go to class late. Grades can be fixed at the right price. Impressions of an image in the mind cannot be done so easily.

Choose a robe – Despite the opinion of the school, no two uniforms are created equal. If the uniforms are bought by a Malfoy, then they have been specifically tailored to suit the owner and each has its own subtle difference, whether it be a change in the stitching or the tailoring. Although the average person may not see these difference at a first glance, the affect it has on the eyes will change. It is imperative that the outfit chosen must suit the wearer and complement him or her to the fullest.

Organize the book bag – Even if the Malfoy in question is not organized, he or she should appear so at all times. A Malfoy should be admirable on all accounts, studious or otherwise. There shall be no stray papers or shuffling through compartments during class to distract the teacher. Leave that for the Weasleys or the mudbloods or someone of lower status. A Malfoy's head must be raised high.

Clean the room – Contrary to popular belief, Hogwarts house elves do gossip. Don't give them anything to gossip about unless it is degrading to someone else. A house elf should NEVER on ANY account look down upon a Malfoy. _Note to self: don't forget to hide the pink stuffed dragon at the bottom of your trunk and cover it with an invisibility cloak._


	3. Crane 3: Gender Bender Potion

**1000 Paper Cranes**

**Paper Crane 3: Gender Bender Potion**

Seamus had finally done it. After studying until late hours and committing minor acts of thievery in the Potion Master's study, he was able to accomplish his goal. He had found a way to get past the security to the girls' dorms. No longer would he have to struggle just to see the door, he would finally get a peek inside.

His dorm mates eyed the suspicious soup that simmer at the bottom of his portable cauldron at the foot of his bed. "This is it, boys. The sweet nectar of Eden."

"It doesn't look so sweet," Dean muttered.

"No, but the sight of sleeping girls will be..." he leered at his friends and eyed the potion. "So, who wants to take it with me?"

"You're nothing but a pervert," Harry growled and returned to his quidditch magazine.

Ron blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "It looks sort of suspicious, mate. Are you sure it's just a temporary gender changing potion?"

Seamus nodded. "Positive."

"Alright..." Ron mumbled uneasily, "I'm in."

The Irish boy turned to the next bed. "Neville?"

"Idon'tthinkit'sagoodideaandIhavebadluckandsodoyouandthisisallgoingtoturnoutbadandHermionewillhurtus."

"What was that?" every other person asked unanimously.

"N-no thank you."

Harry snorted into his magazine and Dean chuckled.

"What about you Dean?" Seamus winked.

"Nope," he said and went to read of Harry's shoulder. "I don't trust your potion making skills enough to drink that slop."

Seamus shrugged and ladled some of the soupy mixture into two cups and handed one to Ron. "Bottoms up, mate!" he declared and they both chugged.

The results of their experiment came back the next morning when Ron could be heard shouting "YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU SCREW UP TO MAKE IT PERMANANT AND WE STILL CAN'T GET PAST THE WARDS!" from the hospital wing.


	4. Crane 4: Cover It Up

**1000 Paper Cranes**

**Crane 4: Cover it Up**

Severus Snape stared in the mirror of his small room. He could no longer stay at his house, it was not safe. Public places were not safe. It had been at least a month since he had moved to live near his master, his only master, his permanent master.

"You can't go home," he stated harshly to his reflection.

His hair was far greasier since that day. The straight posture that had once instilled fear was now whithered from the time that was crammed in intensity between him and the moment that defined him. The bags under his eyes had increased and his skin had lost what little color he had left. "You've lost everything."

The mirror-Snape scowled back at him, but did not look convinced. "You've killed the only person who cared. You brought this on yourself." He said this to his other self with shaking fists. His reflection eyed the old robes on the bed, the ones that were not standard uniform and did not come with a mask. He should have destroyed it, he had no use for that costume anymore, but he could not bring himself to throw it away. The reflection wanted to wear those robes instead.

"Severus? The Dark Lord is calling."

"I'm coming," he growled to the person beckoning him from beyond the door. In a few elegant motions, he stifled the silent cries of the other Severus with a horrid mask and marched out of his rooms.


	5. Crane 5: Tailoring to the Oppressed

**1000 Paper Cranes**

Crane 5: Tailoring to the Oppressed 

Hermione sighed as she busied herself in the common room, humming a muggle lullaby her mother had taught her. "What are you working on?" Ron asked as he leaned over in a way that Hermione was sure defied the laws of gravity. More likely than not, he would end up falling on his face if he kept it up.

"I'm helping the oppressed," she sniffed and turned her nose away from him.

"Those house elves again?" he groaned and stumbled over to a nearby chair. "When are you going to realize that they like doing the work?"

She chose to ignore him and press on with her needle and thread. The shirt was still far too big and would have to be taken in to fit someone so small. Everything needed to be taken in, really. No one deserved a shirt that was so ragged and in need of tailoring, but it had to be done.

Ron sat for a bit, hoping to get some sort of response out of her, but she just ignored him and pressed on, pinning and stitching and pinning and stitching. Eventually he gave up and left, knowing that he would not spend any time with her until she finished.

"Almost done," she finally said. As a last touch, she magicked away the Dudley Dursley that had been scrawled onto the tag. "There!" she exclaimed and went to go put the reborn shirt back in Harry's room.


End file.
